Aetherurgist
In tune with the whispers of those long forgotten, the aetherurgist is renowned for her ability to bind spirits to do her bidding. Abilities Dual Curse An aetherurgist must choose the haunted and tongues curses. One of these curses (oracle’s choice) never improves as the oracle gains levels. The first language an aetherurgist chooses as part of the tongues curse must be Aklo. Bonus Spells These bonus spells replace the oracle’s mystery bonus spells at these levels: spiritual weapon (4th), haunting choir (6th), spiritual ally (8th). Spirit Sense (Sp) At 1st level, an aetherurgist can detect the presence of undead; ethereal; or incorporeal creatures. This ability functions like detect undead, and the oracle detects all of these creatures rather than trying to detect one kind (though it does not reveal what type of undead you have detected). Voices from Beyond the Veil (Su) At 2nd level, the aetherurgist’s ability to hear and understand spirits of the dead is developed enough to allow her to speak in this tongue as well. As the spirits themselves are mindless, talking to them serves no purpose (though many aetherurgists do so anyway). Aetherurgists may use the language to understand and be understood by undead creatures (all of which know the voice of the Aetherugist dead as a language, even if it is not listed), and to communicate with each other. Additionally, language is no longer a barrier when the aetherurgist uses the speak with dead spell. Spirit Mastery (Su) At 1st level, the aetherurgist gains a spirit mastery score and the ability to summon spirits of the dead to aid her and her allies. At 1st level, her spirit mastery score is 1. At 3rd level, and every other level thereafter (5th, 7th, 9th, etc), her spirit mastery score increases by +1. Spirits last for one minute per oracle level. At 1st level, the aetherurgist may only have one spirit out at any given time. At 5th level, and every 5 levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th), the number of spirits they may have out increases by 1. Summoning a spirit is a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunities. They appear in a square adjacent to the aetherurgist, chosen at the time of summoning. At 11th level, the aetherurgist may summon a spirit as a move action. She may only summon one spirit per round. The spirits act during your turn. Dismissing a spirit is a swift action that requires you to be adjacent to them. The form the spirits take varies from aetherurgist to aetherurgist, but a common form is of a faceless hooded figure in a praying stance. This ability replaces the revelation gained at 1st level and medium armor proficiency. Channel Revelation (Su) An aetherurgist may channel certain abilities through the spirit’s ranged touch attack. Channeling an ability requires a move action while adjacent to the spirit you wish to channel through. You may only channel a touch or ranged touch supernatural or spell-like ability gained from a revelation that does not have a minimum level. This uses up daily uses of the ability as if you had used it yourself. If the ability is normally a melee touch, it requires two daily uses of the ability. If a spirit has a constant effect ability, it does not affect anything until the aetherurgist’s next turn. Divert Spirit (Su) Normally the aetherurgist must give form to an ambient spirit. But at 7th level, the aetherurgist learns how to harness the spirits of the recently departed. As a full-round action, the aetherurgist may select one square containing the body of a creature that died no more than 1 round ago. This square must be within close range (25 feet + 5 ft./2 levels). The creature must not have been a construct, an elemental, or undead. The aetherurgist may summon a spirit in this square using the spirit mastery ability, except that she does not need to be adjacent to the square. This ability replaces the revelation gained at 7th level. Revelations An aetherurgist may select the following revelations: Arcanavore Spirit (Su) When summoning an offensive spirit, you may instead choose to summon an arcanavore spirit. These spirits act just like offensive spirits, except as follows. Instead of the ranged touch attack, the arcanavore spirit casts dispel magic as a spell-like ability using the aetherurgist’s caster level to determine all effects. Each time it successfully dispels an effect, it loses half of its current hit points. This is a spirit modifying revelation. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Grasping Spirit (Su) When summoning a defensive spirit, you may instead choose to summon a grasping spirit. These spirits act just like defensive spirits, except as follows. A grasping spirit does not possess the warding spirit ability. Instead, all terrain within a radius of 5 feet per two spirit mastery points is treated as difficult terrain as dozens of ethereal hands rise up from the ground and writhe about, eager to grasp on to almost anything living. The aetherurgist who summoned this spirit is not affected by the difficult terrain caused by this spirit. This is a spirit modifying revelation. Spirit Lord (Su) Your mastery over spirits is such that you are able to call upon more spirits and even reinforce the tenuous links keeping the spirits anchored to the world. Your limit on the number of spirits you may have active at any given time increases by one. In addition, three times per day as a standard action you may heal your spirits 1d6 hit points per oracle class level you posses. You must be at least 5th level to take this revelation. Spirit of Communal Pain (Su) When summoning a defensive spirit, you may instead choose to summon a spirit of communal pain. These spirits act just like defensive spirits, except as follows. The deflection bonus to AC from the warding spirit ability is equal to half of the spirit mastery score. In addition, whenever a non-spirit ally within 10 feet times your spirit mastery score takes 5 or more damage, the ally takes 5 less damage and the spirit takes 5 points of damage. This is a spirit modifying revelation. You must be at least 7th level to take this revelation. Swarm of Souls (Su) A spirit you summon can come into existence under the effect of mirror image, using half your caster level to determine all effects. This spirit counts as two spirits for the purposes of how many spirits you can have active at once. You must be at least 13th level to select this revelation. The Spirits of the Dead When the aetherurgist summons a spirit, he must choose a defensive spirit or an offensive spirit. Only one spirit modifying revelation may be applied to a spirit. Defensive Spirit A defensive spirit has the following special quality, in addition to the normal base special qualities of a spirit: Warding Spirit (Su) All allies within 10 feet per spirit mastery point gain a deflection bonus to AC equal to the spirit mastery score. Offensive Spirit An offensive spirit’s ranged touch attack does damage, and replaces the normal base ranged touch attack of a spirit. Ranged attacks: One ranged touch attack with a 30 foot range increment. A successful attack does 1d4 points of force damage per spirit mastery point, plus the aetherurgist’s Charisma modifier. A spirit has the following base statistics: Type: undead. Alignment: same as aetherurgist Defensive Abilities: Not Quite There (Su) At 1st level, all spirits that the aetherurgist summons using this ability gain a 20% miss chance, as the blur spell. In addition, they gain a DR 5/magic. At 7th level, they a 50% miss chance, as the displacement spell and their DR increases to 10/cold iron. At 11th level, it increases to DR 15/-. These are constantly in effect. Immune: undead traits hp: 1/4 the maximum hit points of the aetherurgist AC: 10 + aetherurgist’s Cha modifier (including touch and flat-footed) Saving Throws: as aetherurgist Speed: 0 ft., cannot be moved. Melee: none Ranged: special, see below. Ranged Touch Attacks: The spirit uses the aetherurgist’s base attack bonus as their base attack bonus, and adds the aetherurgist’s Cha modifier as a bonus on attack rolls. A defensive spirit’s ranged touch attack deals no damage. SQ: channel revelation, limited agency, tenuous existence Limited Agency (Ex) The only action a spirit may take is a standard action to use its ranged touch attack. Tenuous Existence (Ex) A spirit cannot normally be healed by curative magic. The only way a spirit may be healed is through the spirit lord revelation. The square a spirit is summoned into counts as difficult terrain, but otherwise does not impair movement. Category:Archetypes